


The Body's The Thing

by owlbsurfinbird



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hobbies, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlbsurfinbird/pseuds/owlbsurfinbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James talks Robbie into something...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Body's The Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atropos_lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atropos_lee/gifts).



> A birthday drabble.

"The body's the thing. Getting your tongue around it. Lingering."

"Don't want to hang, though," said Robbie.

"God, no. I'd rather no one knows about the copper."

"Get your mouth on that," said the other man. "Suck it down fast. Too hard?"

"Bit," winced James. "I like a little head. Yeah, just like that."

"You like the bottom?"

"Oh, yeah." James licked his lips.

"We'll need to adjust the dosage." Lewis eyed the man.

"Balling by degrees. Can do." 

Robbie smiled at James, then, decision made. "So, dry hops, dextrin, and bottom-fermenting yeast. Looks like I'll be brewing after all."

**Author's Note:**

> These are all brewing terms: http://www.beeradvocate.com/beer/101/terms/  
> 


End file.
